This invention pertains to an animated mechanical figure that is electrically-operated and provides body movements in synchronism with generated vocal sounds. It pertains particularly to such a figure for which the body member is vertically movable on a central vertical support, while both arms are vertically movable and the head is tiltable forward and back relative to the body.
Many mechanized figures have realistic shapes resembling various animals which have been developed and sold over many years. These figures have usually utilized various motor-driven gear trains and linkages to effect realistic movements of the arms and head of the figure; while the body portion of such animated figures has usually remained stationary. However, a mechanized animated figure providing for vertical body movements is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,361 to Bart et al in which a figure doll sitting in a chair periodically rises upwardly or shakes its head by means of an internal motor-driven gear train. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,726 to Cohen discloses a mechanized Santa figure which periodically rises from a sitting to a standing position and tilts its head by action of electric motor-driven gears and linkages provided within the body member, and produces speaking sounds synchronized with the body movements. However, the known prior art apparently has not provided an animated mechanized figure having its body vertically moveable on a central vertical support while its arms and head are movable in synchronism with vocal speaking and singing sounds.